Advertisers have long been preoccupied with the search for new and better ways of reaching, understanding, and/or targeting a potential audience for their advertisement content. In addition, advertisers are also continually searching for new platforms or venues to host advertisement content, preferably in a manner that maintains a high degree of audience attention. The widespread growth of the Internet serves as one illustration of advertisers' preoccupation with finding new markets. As Internet usage boomed, so too did Internet advertising.
However, although literally millions of people world-wide spend a substantial amount of time directly interacting with computers on a daily basis, conventionally, computer-based user-interfaces such as desktops or other features maintained by an operating system remains relatively untapped by advertising concerns.